


I have always loved you

by zero4life



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploring, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Foreplay, Guilt, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slight OOC, Smut, Sweet Sex, The most romantic shit you will ever read, True Love, adoration, awkward how there's so many sex tags up here, endless foreplay, i always feel embarrassed putting all these sex tags up here, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy of Gisborne is reluctant to announce his engagement with Maid Marion of Knighton. Despite that he does have certain feelings for her he hopes that marriage to her will strengthen his feelings for her and make his greater feelings for another vanish. However he's not so lucky and it doesn't come to that. When he announces the engagement, Robin of Locksley otherwise known as the outlaw Robin Hood, comes to crash the party and steal from Guy. When Guy fights him, a fact of the past resurfaces and Guy is forced to face and admit the feelings he so desperately tried to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: Guy will be extremely out of his normal character here because this is just senseless porn xD enjoy and i hope you like this side of him too. because i believe he has it somewhere even though he never shows it. (or not often anyway)

* * *

 

The sound of cloth ripping echoed through the room when guy tried to get loose from the dagger Robin planted in his sleeve. Guy ripped his sleeve and revealed his arm. The image of many nightmares rolled back into Robin's mind when his eyes were drawn to it. Frozen in place he stared in disbelieve to Guy who showed slight panic in his eyes when he realized he exposed himself as a traitor. Guy felt more uncomfortable the longer Robin stared at the tattoo with the scar running through it. Before either of them could say a word, Djaq had shaken Robin from his frozen state and pushed him out the door. Guy was at a loss for words or actions. All he could think of, was that Robin had seen his true colors.

Guy struggled when the sheriff entered and he pulled himself free. Running outside he grabbed a horse. Marian begged him not to go after Robin. But Guy insisted on getting the ring back he gave Marian. But that was just an excuse to get after Robin and confront him about what he saw. Arriving there where robin stopped running, Guy dismounted from his horse.

“you. it was you. You tried to kill the king!”

The words stabbed Guy deeply. But he could not deny it. “have your bloody ring you traitor.” Robin tossed the piece of metal over to him. But Guy didn’t pick it up.

“i didn’t come here for the ring, Hood. Please listen to me.” He started. But robin wouldn’t hear of it.

 "you went to the holy land and tried to murder your own king dressed as a Saracen! I cut your arm!"

The thought of Guy as a cold blooded killer made Robin sick, Guy already had such a bad reputation for just being the sheriff's deputy. But seeing him as a traitor hurt him so much more. Guy finally bent down to pick up the ring and stuffed it in his money sack.

"Locksley.. I’m not a traitor. I swear." Robin shook his head.

"then what was that? A friendly visit? You tried to kill him!"

Guy took a few steps forward in anger and defense.

"i did as my hands were commanded! I had no choice! My life was on the line!"

Robin roared in anger and ran towards guy and struck him straight on the jaw. punching him with a lot of strength.

"you’re a liar Gisborne!" Guy stumbled and gripped his jaw.

"Robin. Listen to me!"

Another angry punch from Robin shut him up for a moment. Guy groaned and launched himself forward. Throwing Robin to the ground. Straddling him while pinning his arms. So Robin had to listen.

"listen! Never intended to kill the king. I would make it a faked failure. I never planned on delivering the final blow."

Robin growled and tried to get away.

"yeah that’s very convincing. If I hadn’t been there to stop you. What then?" He said with fire in his eyes.

"the king would have lived…" It was quiet for a while until robin spoke up.

"get off me" When Guy didn’t move in time Robin struggled to get his hands free and pushed him off.

"I don't believe you Gisborne"

"It's true"

"Then why did you almost kill me?"

Guy was silent for a while. He thought back of that awful time. When he saw Robin get hurt it struck him deeper then he wanted to admit. He was so frightened that Robin wouldn't last. In fact before it happened he tried to distract Robin by getting into a fight with him so no one would hurt him. But he failed and Robin was injured. Badly.

"I didn't, It was another man dressed like a Saracen who did that to you."

"Then how do you explain the cut on your arm?"

Guy sat  up on the forest ground. The leaves rustling under him as he moved. 

"I tried to distract you, so the other men wouldn't hurt you. But i failed. And when another came up behind you i tried to stop him. But i was too late. He stabbed you. I panicked and went over to you to grab you. I was so worried i forgot i was dressed like the enemy. That's when you still tried to resist and cut my arm because you thought i was going to kill you."

Guy looked up at Robin who stared at him with his ice blue eyes. Piercing Guy into his very soul. A hundred questions were swirling around in those Blue eyes. Guy was captivated by them.

"You.. were worried about me? But all this time you acted like nothing but my enemy!"

"And it did me no good i tell you that. The only reason i'm still on the sheriff's side is because i might be able to help from here. To prevent you from hanging or slip you some information by making rumors spread among the farmers. I screw up on purpose sometimes when you have trouble besting me because.. i simply can't see you hurt."

Guy laid out all of his feelings open for Robin. Something foolish to do but he had to make sure that Robin believed he was no traitor. That all he did was always to look after Robin somehow. He wanted to forget about these feelings for a long time. Thinking that marrying Maid Marian was maybe the solution. But the truth was, he just knew deep down he would never stop feeling this way. His one true love was Robin. Always had been. and he could fight these feelings all he wanted. But it was no use. 

It was silent for a long period of time. Too long for Gisborne who started to get very nervous because up till now Robin hadn't reacted to his story. He could see the blond processing what he told him. But there wasn't any expected or unexpected reaction and it drove Guy mad. 

"this... you care for me like this.. and you only tell me now?.. you're a fool Gisborne.. You should have told me! you should have said something!"

Guy widened his eyes. he couldn't believe what Robin was saying. 

"What? What should i have said?!"

"The truth! i want to know Guy.. what you just told me was a confession. wasn't it? as much as i didn't expect that coming from you i want to know. What are your exact feelings towards me?"

Guy swallowed. He was called out on the truth and he sighed softly before turning to Robin to look into his blue eyes. And Robin looked back at him waiting for his answer.

"I love you, Robin. I tried to stop my feelings, i tried to forget them. But i couldn't. I love you. I have always loved you."

Robin sighed softly and Guy was confused with his reaction. Robin nodded and crawled on his hands and knees towards Guy until he was an inch away from his face.

"You could have just said so. You fool."

Guy wanted to protest but everything he wanted to say stopped short when Robin pressed forward. Pushing his lips to those of Guy. Gisborne's heart stopped beating for a split second and he wondered if he was having one of those vivid dreams like before. Hallucinating that Robin would commit some intimacy with him. But he wasn't dreaming. It was real. Robin moved his soft lips and the prickling of his short stubble beard was nothing like a hallucination on Guy's skin. He pulled the blond closer in desperate need to return the kiss. His longing made his heart overflow. He wanted to pull Robin in his arms and never let go. But most of all he wanted Robin's forgiveness. The blond pulled back slowly and looked at him with his beautiful blue eyes. 

"Guy.. I will keep this secret to the grave. I swear. When the king returns, i will protect you, as you have protected me without my knowledge. I won't let them hang you"

Guy swallowed and he felt relieved. But what did this mean? Was Robin only saying that because he owed him? Why did he say this?

"But.. I don't deserve your protection Robin.. What i did in the holy land-"

"Is all long forgiven and forgotten. We will never have to talk about this again Guy. I forgive you. And by no means to i hold you responsible. You are no traitor. I couldn't see that at first. But i can see it now. It's all so clear to me now."

It wasn't needed to say that this made Guy happy. Very happy indeed. Robin believed him and forgave him and didn't hold a grudge. And he offered his protection. He would do whatever it took to keep Guy from being hanged. Gisborne cupped Robin's face and pulled him closer again. Robin shut his eyes and let himself be kissed. Responding to the kiss he received. Guy longed for more. He wanted to show Robin just how much he loved him. After the confession and Robin's words of forgiveness, he just couldn't fight it anymore. he had fought his desires and feelings all these years. and he couldn't do it anymore. He deepened the kiss, and it was like Robin read his mind. Because the blond pulled back slightly to speak. 

"Not here. My men will be looking for me, The forest has several places they would look. We need to go somewhere they won't look."

Guy was surprised that if Robin picked up on his desires, he didn't struggle against it or gave off any sign he didn't want it. Did that mean that he wanted it too? was Guy actually allowed to touch Robin so intimately? Guy could only feel another strand of happiness surge through him at the moment. 

"We have my horse, it will take us to wherever you want us to go."

 "Then let's go somewhere no one ever goes."

Guy stood up and pulled Robin up with him. He got on his horse and Robin easily jumped up behind him on the horse. Guy drove the horse to ride. And off they went. Fleeing from the world for a while. Robin directed them to an old mill. A ruin and a ghost of a once hardworking mill, it had now fallen into a bad state. The tower was caved in and the half of the roof of the shed beside it was missing. But there was enough roof left to cover a large space of the shed. 

"How did you know about this place?"

Guy asked wondering how Robin could know about such a remote and abandoned place. He drove the horse to the back of the shed. there was a little stable in there big enough for one horse. It was separated from the shed by a thick wall. 

"I came here a while back. When i really needed to be alone and i needed time to think, i went searching for a place where i wouldn't be found so easily. And i found this. I've used it a lot since then and no one else knows about this place."

Guy tied up the horse after he dismounted and he walked into the shed Robin followed him and closed the shrieking door behind him. There was hay stacked under the part of the roof that was still there. And there were several cloths laid out over it to make it pleasant to lay in. Guy looked at it with a smile, he could picture Robin laying there star gazing at night while he was thinking about certain things. 

"what were you thinking about? when you came here"

he asked while he walked towards the cloth and sat down on it. Robin walked over and sat down beside him. Working to unlace his boots and toss them aside to let his bare feet be tickled by the hay. 

"A lot of things actually. But one in particular though... I thought about you a lot."

Robin admitted it without shame. He had been thinking about Guy a lot. Gisborne who had started to unstrap his own boots to follow in the example Robin made froze in his actions. Robin couldn't help but to release a soft chuckle when he saw Guy's frozen state. And he took over the work to unstrap his boots and take them off. Guy was baffled and looked at Robin with wide eyes while the latter helped him take off his boots. 

"You thought of me?"

Robin set the boots aside next to his own when he had taken them from Guy's feet and he sat back to remove his bow and quiver. They were uncomfortable in the way he sat. He also took off the belt that had his sword strapped to it. Resting those items near his boots. He could finally relax and sit back popped up on his elbows. 

"I have."

"... A lot?"

"It would surprise you"

Guy was indeed surprised. For more then just knowing that Robin thought of him more then he knew. Robin had actually never been this much in comfort before around Gisborne. There was always this tension between them normally. But it was gone now. Guy still couldn't believe that he wasn't dreaming. Things seemed so off from reality he had to constantly remind himself that this was real. Yet it seemed so like a dream. A vivid, wanton dream that left him with an ache he couldn't understand. 

"You can relax Guy. No one will find us here. Sit back. Take off those gloves." 

Robin reached forward to unbuckle the belt that had Gisborne's sword strapped to it. Guy couldn't keep a smug smirk from his face when Robin boldly removed it. 

"is that your tactic of unarming a man? making him relax?"

Robin laughed and he shook his head.

"No i just use that on you."

Guy smirked but he let Robin take away his sword and put it down with his own sword, bow and quiver. Guy agreed that he could relax in this place. It was comfortable and quiet. And he didn't feel stressed as he normally would. There also was no tension or force between him and Robin that made things unpleasant. He bit down on the finger of one of his leather gloves and removed it slowly. Pulling on the fabric until it loosened from his hand. The same sensual action was repeated on the other glove and from the corner of his eye, Guy could see Robin gulp and subconsciously lick his lips. It triggered that one cornered smirk on Guy while he reached over Robin to put his gloves down near his boots. The blond watched him intensely almost. Guy pulled back and laid himself down. Staring at the roof above them that still covered that part of the shed.

"I see why you would like to come here. It's peaceful. Despite it's fallen state."

Robin looked up with a smile. Averting his eyes to the part of the roof on the other side where there wasn't any part of roof left. The blue sky could be seen from their position. 

"You should see this place on a star lid night. like a dream. So many stars shining."

"Turning all romantic on me now Locksley?" Guy teased.

"in your bloody dreams Gisborne" Robin teased back.

 They both laughed and Guy could honestly say that Robin's laugh was one of the most precious things in the world. The sound of it made his heart swell with love and happiness. Even though he knew they had to keep up pretend that they were enemies for a while. Even though their situation and circumstances weren't ideal. They weren't even suppose to love each other. Or at least, Guy wasn't suppose to love Robin. He didn't even know if the feeling was mutual. He knew Robin kissed him. But it could be for different reasons. Perhaps he pitied Guy for always having things go south in his life. Failure after failure. Perhaps Robin thought that he deserved to be given something he dearly wanted just for once in his life.

Guy couldn't help but think that Robin still claimed the attention of Maid Marian. He seemed to be very fond of her. Gisborne wondered if that was his competition or if he had lost to her already. Practically the fact that she was a woman already gave her the advantage. If Robin would ever be free and he wanted a family, Guy couldn't give it to him. Two men can't have children. Marian could provide him with a family. It made him worry as to what he was to Robin. And if he would be gently set aside when the time came. That's why he only desperately clung to this moment even more.

"What are you thinking of Guy?"

Robin suddenly broke through Guy's string of thoughts with his soft voice. He looked concerned. Perhaps because Guy's own expression mirrored that same emotion. Guy was worried about a lot of things.

"Marian"

Guy answered. Robin frowned a bit but he nodded. Although he looked quite uncertain as to what Guy meant with that.

"Do you still wish to marry her?"

Guy felt that Robin might have understood his answer in the wrong way.

"No. I will respectfully break off the engagement. I do like her, but more as a friend. I thought that if i could marry her, I could forget you. That if i learned myself to feel more for her that it would cover my true feelings. But.."

"...it didn't work?"

"exactly"

"for a moment i thought, when you called her name, that you wished to be with her. But now i understand why you asked for her hand."

Guy shifted his eyes to Robin who looked more relieved with the situation now that Guy had made it clear he did not intend to marry Maid Marian any longer. But there was something drifting in his eyes that Guy couldn't place. Which made him ask the same question to Robin.

"Do you intend to marry her then?"

he knew the answer could hurt him. But he had to know. he had to know if Robin loved Marian more then him. He had to know what he was to the archer. He had to know Robin's intentions.

"... I do not... My feelings for her are real, but they do not go as deep as perhaps she would wish."

Guy was surprised to hear this. All this time it had seemed as if the only thing in this world Robin really cared about was Maid Marian of Knighton. But now Robin confessed that it might not be the case.

"Is there someone else?"

"there is"

"... and who might that be?"

"I think you know Guy.. I don't have to tell you.. You know who it is."

"Do i?"

"you do"

"Robin.. don't torture me. Tell me honestly."

The blond smiled softly and sat up. Placing an arm on the other side of Guy's body to hover over his laid back form. His bright eyes captured Guy when he stared straight into those ice blue crystals gazing back at him. Guy's lips parted slowly. Staring at the magnificent sight of Robin's blue eyes. They were clearer then the sky. And he leaned so close. Without giving Guy the answer he wanted, Robin lowered his head and brushed his lips against Guy's. Was that it? Was this his answer? He loved Guy back? Guy didn't know what was happening anymore. His head was spinning with the thought that Robin, the man that he loved, could love him back. He didn't know if he was dreaming or awake. But he wished dearly to the heavens that this was real. And if it was a dream, let him never wake again. Guy's bare hands slid up into Robin's hair to pull him into a deeper kiss. Robin complied and Guy felt the blond's wait settle atop of him. He wrapped an arm around Robin's waist, not wanting to let go. Robin gasped softly in the kiss and he pulled away for a moment.

"I had not expected you to be so tender, all you've shown me so far has been a rough aggression."

Guy smirked softly. 

"A man can be full of surprises, you of all people should know that. Or would you like me to be rough instead?"

Robin smiled back and shook his head. Leaning back in to push their lips together again. His hands came up to claw themselves in Guy's leather tunic. The kiss grew deeper when Robin tilted his head. Guy sneaked out his tongue to let the muscle slide over the soft texture of Robin's lips. The blond willingly opened up for him to grant him access. And Guy took that opportunity without a second thought. He pushed his body harder against the body on top of his. Earning a small mewl like sound from Robin. Who happily pushed back on his body. Guy snuck his tongue passed Robin's lips. Exploring carefully, wanting to taste every inch of his lover's hot cavern. Robin let him and brushed his own wet muscle against Guy's tongue. Sucking a bit on the flesh that invaded his mouth. It made Guy moan softly. The sound of it raised Robin's body heat and he felt he wanted Guy to touch him more, Kiss him more, to hold him tighter...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guy.. for everything there is a first. You just have to stop worrying and surrender"
> 
> "You know i'm not very good at surrendering, Robin."
> 
> "I know. Me neither. So lets do what we fear most hmm? we're together, we have each other to hold on to. So why don't we take a plunge in the deep and surrender for once?"

Robin fumbled with his scarf and let it leave his neck because it had become to hot to continue wearing it. Guy saw it for their lips were parted from each other when Robin did this. Guy wasted no time to press his lips one the skin right behind Robin's ear. He let them travel down into Robin's neck from there. The blond shivered and gripped into Guy's hair and his shirt. To feel Robin tremble like that from such a small gesture, a kiss in his neck, was beyond amazing. Guy let his lips travel no even path but continued to sway his way from one spot to the other. Robin had his one hand gripping tight into Guy's tunic. the other played with the dark wavy hair. Letting the strands slip and run between his fingers. Pushing slightly to prevent Guy from pulling away. Guy had longed for this. To hold Robin so close, so intimately. They hadn't gone far. But Guy was already overwhelmed with a dream becoming reality. And the sheer pleasure of having Robin shiver in his arms as the cause of his touch, was something that made his head spin. 

"Guy.."

At the sound of his name being called, Guy looked up into a pair of half lidded lusty blue eyes. A look he never thought he would get from the infamous Robin Hood. The blond was breathing heavier then before and his eyes told Gisborne that he wanted something. The longing evident in his eyes. Guy averted his eyes from Robin's down to his chest where he felt fingers roughened by wielding bow and bladed unstrap the leather top of his tunic. It couldn't possibly be... Robin wanted more?

Guy looked up at Robin but even though a faint blush appeared on the archer's face, he didn't look away while his hands continued to unstrap the buckles of Guy's tunic. Guy didn't speak but he let Robin do as he pleased while he brought up a hand to caress the blond's cheek. Surprisingly for two men so aggressive in any of their regular fights, they were so gentle with each other now it was shocking. 

Guy sat up slightly when Robin let his fingers crawl under the fabric of the jacket and he moved his hands up to Guy's shoulders. Pushing the leather from his body in the process. Guy's black shirt under it was revealed when the leather came off. He tossed it to where their boots were place. Feeling and seeing how Robin was unsure of how to proceed from there. His fingers were lightly shaking. Was he nervous? Guy cupped Robin's face and pulled him into a deep kiss to ease his mind. Robin pulled him closer and it made Guy sit up with Robin sitting in his lap. A leg on either side of his waist.

The shirt Robin was wearing had a hood sewn to it where his quiver normally had it's place. It made Guy chuckle softly when he pulled the hood over Robin's head. The blond laughing softly when the hood almost covered his eyes. Robin lifted his arms and Guy knew exactly what that meant. He hooked his hands under the fabric and pushed it up. Brushing his hands over Robin's arms while he pushed the piece of clothing up until it came off. 

Robin let his arms drop to Guy's shoulders again. He pulled the man closer to once again lose his way in an intense kiss. One gentle but very deep kiss. Passionate and warm. It made them both shiver. The heat had gathered around them Guy felt himself harden more and more with each kiss he placed on Robin's lips. Each touch he laid against his skin. Robin felt the same, the heat in his lower regions, the desire that made him harden when Guy kissed him and touched him on sensitive places. He never knew that Guy could be so gentle. It had been shocking at first. He was pleasantly surprised though. He had thought that Guy would be more forceful. More rough. But this.. this gentle, patient, loving attitude that Guy had shown him. it swept him more off his feet then any lust driven rough character every could.

"Robin.."

 The blond didn't realize he closed his eyes until he opened them to look at the dark haired man with his blue eyes. The one who called his name gazed back at him. The longing in his eyes was enough to make Robin melt. Guy had slipped his fingertips under the edge of Robin's undergarment shirt. His eyes searching for approval to proceed in taking it off. To answer him Robin nodded softly and raised his arms. Allowing Guy to slide the fabric up and off and expose him to the cool air. Robin shivered softly when the air hit his skin. His nipples turning perky in both excitement and the result of the air hitting his skin.

Guy's eyes landed on the scar that the assassination in the holy land left behind. The place where once a sword had run through Robin was left slightly marred and uneven. The scar was faint, but it was there and it made guilt well up in Guy's heart. He brushed his fingers over it carefully as if it was a ceramic jar that could break if he handled it roughly. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to the scar as if he meant to kiss it better. Robin closed his eyes again and arched into the touch. Feeling so emotional to have Guy handle him in such a way. Like he was fragile. He moaned softly and played with his fingers in Guy's hair.

Both of them started breathing more uneven. Robin grew nearly mad with all the attention laved to his body, Of course it felt amazing. But he couldn't shake the thought that it was unfair that he was the only one receiving that kind of attention. He let his hands travel Guy's back until his fingers gripped the end of the black shirt that was still on Guy's body. He pulled it up and Guy felt it, he moved in a way that Robin could take the fabric from his body and drop it near the other clothing. Robin's fingers slid over Guy's now bare shoulders and the man looked at him with his half lidded eyes.

Robin let his fingers travel to Guy's arms and then to the arm that had the tattoo on it with the scar of a cut running through. This time it was Robin who felt a string of guilt running through him when his fingers brushed the cut. Guy wanted to save him and he wounded him for it. Robin leaned closer. Letting his lips run over the scar and the tattoo. Guy wrapped his other arm around Robin and hugged him when the blond kissed his arm. Then he softly pulled Robin away and laid him down on the blanket. The hay under it making it a more comfortable bed then any hard ground Robin was normally forced to sleep on. Robin slid his arms up to Guy's neck to pull him on top of him. Their lips met again as it seemed that neither of them could have enough of the kisses.

Guy pressed himself close to Robin. Pushing his body against Robin's. His hips landed against the blond's. Robin moaned softly, Pushing his hips up against Guy's and letting his legs fall further apart to allow Guy to lay between them. The action caused their lower regions to brush. Both of them allowed a faint moan to escape. Guy could feel it. Underneath him, Robin longed for him, wanted him. The blond was as hard as he was. Filled with a long felt desire Guy moved his hips lightly. Grinding in a slow pace against Robin's body. The blond arched into it and moved his own hips in sync. He could see it. Gisborne's green eyes on him, filled with desire and lust. He knew that his own Blue eyes reflected just the same.

"I longed for this.. To be together.. But all i did was drive us apart with my actions.. My choices.."

Guy admitted his mistakes and he wanted to tell Robin this. His choices but also why he made them. And his fear for the sheriff. But Robin shushed him and placed his fingers for Gisborne's lips. Shaking his head softly, signing him he shouldn't say another word about it.

"Shh.. We're here now Guy.. I understand"

"No you don't... You don't know what it's like.. the fear, stuck in a position where every right road leads to death and the only wrong road keeps you breathing.."

"No you're right.. I don't know what that is like.. But to me.. that sounds like war.. And i do know what war is like.. trust me when i tell you.. I understand.."

"I'm sorry..."

"... for what?"

"Bringing up war on a moment like this."

"it's alright... Maybe i can help you forget for a while? Until the time is right to talk about this again."

"how?"

"kiss me.."

 Guy complied to Robin's request and leaned down to capture his lips once again. Robin moves his arms around Guy and let his fingertips caress the taller's muscular back. Dipping his fingers into the curve of Guy's back while they kiss deeply. Tongues caressing and tasting each other passionately. Guy then starts pressing kisses along Robin's jaw line. feeling the rough yet surprisingly soft texture of the blond's beard against his lips. Robin hums softly. approving of the kisses and touches guy lays on him. His hands travel over Guy's body. Holding him close. While Guy travels further down with his lips. From a path in Robin's neck to his collarbone, even further down. Robin gasps and arches his back when Guy closes his lips around a perky nipple. 

"mmh"

The sudden muted moan rings into Guy's ears. He knows Robin is sensitive in that place because of the reaction given. Gently and experimentally he wipes his tongue over the nub. Feeling it brush against his taste buds. Robin shivers and releases another soft moan. Knowing the power he has now, Guy wraps his arms around Robin to make sure the other can't squirm away from his touch. He continues to flick his tongue over that perky nub. Earning more moans from Robin. Guy draws circles around it and sucks the flesh gently, Sending sparks flying up Robin's spine as the blond squirms and gasps to the treatment. Such a simple gesture can make such a mess of him it surprises even Robin. 

"G-guy.. please.."

At this point Robin just wants to pull all his clothes off and pull Guy close against him. To feel every inch of their bodies pressed together, moving, heart rhythms in sync. His erection is strained by his breeches. Begging to be freed.  Guy seems to know exactly what Robin wants. For soon his fingers move to the laces and work on untying them and removing Robin's breeches, puling off the leggings and whatever undergarment he wore underneath. He tossed them aside and there, right before him was a sight Guy never thought he would see. Robin, bare and exposed, Trembling in both need and nerves before him. His arms stretched out towards Guy, so inviting. so warm. Guy didn't hesitate to take that invitation and crawl into Robin's arms. The blond pressed himself close to Gisborne. His heartbeat had accelerated. Guy could feel it. Robin whimpered a little with the realization he was the only one fully exposed. But Guy had no desire to tease Robin with it or point out the obvious to embarrass him. He worked himself out of his leather and his undergarments. By the time he tossed them with the rest he was as bare as Robin. With no clothing left between them it was like they were also stripped of all secrets between them. This was who they really were.

"You're so beautiful Robin."

Guy whispered while he pressed his naked body to that of his lover. He let his hand slide over Robin's bare hip. The latter shivered softly from a simple touch like that. 

"No i'm not.. I'm scarred"

Robin protested a little pointing out the only flaw on his body there could be found. But Guy smiled and kissed him on his scar softly. Then he brought up his arm. 

"So am i. It's who we are. It's not a flaw to me. Only a strong reminder that you and i yet live. And that there is a thing such as forgiveness."

"... you're right... Why wouldn't there be forgiveness?"

"Believe me, after you found out about the Holy land i thought all my hopes of holding you like this were lost. Even before you knew they already were so small. I always thought you to love Marian. Not me. After all i am a man."

"Guy, You told me honestly about your secrets. In a way you entrusted me your life with this. How could i just ignore that? And you are wrong to think that i wouldn't love you because you are a man. It doesn't matter. So please, stop worrying about that."

Guy nodded softly. He looked a little lost but he let Robin hold him. And he held the archer back. Their heartbeats starting to beat the same rhythm. 

"I have wanted to hold you for so long. The endless longing.. How much i wanted you.. i always want you. even when we're fighting, i want you.."

"... you have me."

Robin gently pushed Guy on his shoulder. Moving the taller on his back. Littering his chest in kisses and soft caresses. The blond did his work thoroughly. They hadn't done anything more intimate then kissing and touching. but already both of them were lost in each other. so lost in love and pleasure from the simple things. 

However for Guy there was this insecurity. He wanted to please Robin. Make him happy, Have him soar with pleasure and make him reach the heavens. But he was inexperienced. He never slept with a man in his life. And he had little experience with women. He didn't take many to the bed in the past. Perhaps a few. And they were too afraid of him to discuss his bed skills. He was worried he couldn't please his lover properly. It made him nervous and it reflected in his actions. Robin noticed it. He sighed. and pulled back a little. 

"You're awfully distracted Guy. Are you sure you want this? Your mind has been all over the place."

Guy looked down caught in his own net of worries and doubts. "I'm sorry.. I'm ruining everything. I'm just worried."

"You're not ruining everything. But maybe you're not ready? Tell me. What is on your mind?"

"Everything. I can't stop thinking no matter how hard i try. on top of that i've never..."

"You've never wat? What's wrong?"

"I have never slept with a man. I wouldn't know how. I'm just worried i might do something wrong."

"Guy.. for everything there is a first. You just have to stop worrying and surrender"

"You know i'm not very good at surrendering, Robin."

"I know. Me neither. So lets do what we fear most hmm? we're together, we have each other to hold on to. So why don't we take a plunge in the deep and surrender for once?"

"... okay. Only together then."

"good.. and i'll tell you a little secret... I have never done it with a man either. A friend of mine in the holy land used to brag about his experience when he was drunk, so i know how. i just never.. you know.. done it myself."

Guy blinked and looked into Robin's eyes. "You haven't?"

Robin shook his head. And some part of him was glad that he saved it. That he never gave in to one of his flirtatious drunk friends who tried to get into his bed. It happened more then once. But he never gave in. And because of that he was now able to give something precious to Guy. 

"So.. We.. what do we do?" 

Guy asked with uncertainty.

"Explore" Was robin's simple answer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the feeling alone of being complete nearly made him cry. But to be in the arms of the one he had secretly loved was an even greater experience and a feeling that no bard or poet could describe. Not in any ballad or poem or song they could ever think of.

Two bare bodies were intimately intertwined on a blanket in the haystack of a forgotten ruin. Guy and Robin were sharing the most passionate yet gentle kisses. Not getting enough of each other's lips. They could kiss each other until it bruised and still not have enough. Their hands were searching, travelling along their bodies. Touching each other. Wanting to remember ever detail, every patch of skin. Robin was the first who dared to let his lips travel between those breathtaking kisses. And once he got a taste of the skin he caressed with his lips he refused to be brought up for another kiss. Instead he pushed Guy down on the blanket and let his lips travel further over the taller's chest. Until he grazed a nipple and with a soft gasp Guy arched up in the touch.

"Robin.."

He whispered breathlessly. Bringing up a hand to caress the short golden locks on top of robin's head. His fingers treading through the softness of those blond locks. The softness of it tickling his skin. He kept his hand on the back of Robin's head. Trying to bring him closer, Pushing the archer against his body. No one had ever been this gentle with him. Guy's life had been full of rough experiences. But Robin was the first who could make him feel... fragile. Guy was shivering with the gentle soft sensation Robin's kisses left on his body. But Robin was no where near done as he started moving again and let his lips travel lower to another place that would leave Guy moaning and begging for more. As soon as the archer had reached the base of Guy's arousal the dark haired man let out a half mewl half moan, a sound so embarrassing he was not aware he could make. He brought his free hand up to cover his mouth and bite on the back of his hand to prevent more of those sounds to tumble over his lips. But they stubbornly made their way through even though they were muted, his hand could not stop the sounds from coming out. 

As Robin continued to explore Guy's most sensitive region. Guy shivered and felt his body react to every tiny detailed touch. Whether it be the archer's lips or tongue, he could feel it. As Robin noticed the taller was trying to hold back his noises he paused his actions and looked up. Using one hand to move away the hand that guy used to cover his mouth. 

"Don't do that. Let me hear you."

Guy looked down helplessly and he wanted to protest. Feeling embarrassed that he could make such sounds. But Robin's eyes comforted him and he nodded softly. Letting his hand fall to the blanket under them to grip it instead. Robin smiled before he lowered his head to continue on his exploring actions. Which made Guy arch his back and buck his hips up. So desperate for more. Robin used his hands to still Guy's hips.  To comfort him and let him know he'd take good care of him. With all this, Guy felt like breaking down and cry despite the amazing feelings. No one in his entire life had shown him this kind of love and devotion. No one handled him like he was made of porcelain or glass. No one made him feel so treasured and loved. He didn't deserve Robin.

The blonde explored him with everything. His fingers, his lips, his tongue. Sliding Guy's arousal into the heat of his mouth. Guy bucked his hips again. Feeling like he was melting in the heat of Robin's mouth. His fingers tightened somewhat into Robin's hair. Tugging the short strands at the sheer pleasure of it all. Robin managed to drive him so far to the edge already.

"Robin.. Please.."

Honestly Guy didn't know what he was pleading for. He wanted Robin to continue, but on the other hand he didn't want things to end too soon. And with how Robin was making him feel he would reach his end soon. Guy struggled for a while to decide on what to beg for, but Robin seemed to know exactly the right choice. The archer kept going. Taking his lover deeper. Drowning him in a world of love and pleasure. And Guy could finally surrender. For the first time in ages, the raven haired male could let go of all his worries and his stubbornness and even his fears. He could finally surrender.

Feeling his stomach tighten, Guy whined softly. Too soon. He felt his body tense too soon. But Robin didn't pull back. He slid his mouth back and forth over Guy's hard length, using his tongue to trace the thick vein running along the hot arousal. Gently sucking at the head. Guy jolted when Robin let his tongue dip in the slit of his arousal. Guy felt like his sensitivity had run high up. He felt sparks in every touch Robin laid on him. Even the smallest touch did not escape him. Robin picked up his pace. Guy wondered for a moment how the blonde could be so good and so natural if he had never laid with a man. Despite having instructions. Perhaps it came naturally if one just let himself be guided by his desires. He figured he would experience that on his own when it was his turn.

"oh..."

Guy moaned and started bucking his hips. He could feel it now. He was so close. It felt so good. Buried in the heat of Robin's mouth. Guy gripped at the blanket. He needed something to hold onto. As if it could save him from the whirlpool of feelings that was about to hit him. 

"R-Robin!.. I-I... ah!.."

The blonde knew what he meant. And with soft stroking touches on his thighs he was signaled that it was okay. Guy arched his back, blinded for a moment by intense heat spreading through his body. Tensing up completely before wave after wave of pleasure crashed into him like the tides. He came so hard and so powerful it brought tears to his eyes. Robin did not pull back from what he was given. He swallowed, even though it was a bit messy and he spilled some, He took the time to clean it off properly. Not stopping until there was not a drop of evidence left to prove what just happened. Robin kissed up over Guy's stomach to his chest and as soon as he reached Guy's chin, it was Guy who impatiently pushed their lips together. Not even remotely disgusted with tasting himself on Robin's lips. No that even made things hotter. He pulled Robin close to his body. The warmth shared between the two.

The only question that lingered on Guy's mind was: Should he return the favor? Did Robin expect him to do so? But as he looked up in his lover's blue eyes, he didn't see any form of expectation to be helped the same way. Despite that Guy wanted to do something. He wanted to give Robin the same mind numbing experience he just had. He looked up at his lover, helpless and partly lost. Robin understood without words the struggle his lover was going through. He took Guy's hands and placed them on his body. Allowing the raven haired to feel his heated skin under his finger tips. 

"Touch me"

Robin whispered. He laid down and pulled Guy to hover over him. He gently brushed Guy's cheek and kissed him to tell him it was fine. 

"I don't-"

Guy started. He wanted to say he didn't know how or where or what. But Robin shushed him with another kiss and then cupped his face. Looking him in the eyes. Smiling at his lover.

"There's no rush. No must. Remember? Just like we said. We just... explore."

That was right. When Guy told Robin he wasn't very good at surrendering, (which he ended up doing somehow anyway) Robin had told him that they could just explore and give in together.

Somehow it eased the raven's mind and he leaned in to capture Robin's lips. He tilted his head going for the Blonde's neck. Trailing a path of kisses down his neck to the junction between his neck and his collarbone. For a moment the old Guy resurfaced as he possessively set his lips and teeth into that spot and created a dark purple hickey to mark his lover as his. Robin didn't stop it though. He gasped when Guy bit down and moaned when the latter sucked on the patch of skin to soothe it. Hands roughened by the daily use of a bow laced their fingers into Guy's raven hair. Softly scratching his scalp while their owner hummed in delight. And how Guy loved that feeling of these hands in his hair. 

He wasn't completely sure what to do, but he let his heart guide him. Kissing over Robin's exposed chest. Feeling the racing heartbeat of the other throb under his lips. It was all so surreal. Robin arched up and mewled when Guy mouthed so passionately at his scar. As if he wanted to kiss it away and heal it with love. Guy closed his eyes and let his lips travel where his heart told them to go. He didn't think about it. He didn't hesitate nor worried about his inexperience. He just went with what felt natural. Even as he felt his lips touch Robin's hard flesh, he didn't flinch nor pull away. Robin arched his back and gasped as Guy set his lips on the base of his arousal. His fingers tightened somewhat in the black locks they were laced into. 

Having this kind of reaction only made Guy want to keep going. He wanted to hear it more, the way Robin gasped at his touches and moaned to his actions. The way his name was whispered by those sweet tasting lips. He wanted to feel the way Robin trembled in his hold. Shivering underneath him because of what Guy did to him. That particular longing, the want, it melted Guy's insecurities away.

Robin trembled when Guy dragged his lips up the length of his shaft. The heat and the sensation of Guy's soft persistent lips on him released a form of pleasure in Robin he had never felt before. Then the raven haired dragged his tongue up the same path and Robin moaned. His hips bucking on instinct. Desperate for more of that wet hot muscle against him. The moan encouraged Guy to take Robin's erection and close his lips around the tip. Robin arched his back and moaned in surprise to the heat he was enveloped in. 

"Guy!"

He moaned. Pushing his hips up. Bucking up while his fingers were still laced in Guy's hair. Guy smirked around him. He started a sucking motion that nearly lifted Robin from the blanket he was laying on. Arching his back even higher. Guy pushed down Robin's hips to still him. To calm him. Yes it was overwhelming, Guy had felt it when Robin did this to him. But if Robin just laid back and let himself be washed away by these feelings then he would have the greatest bliss. Robin was afraid he'd tug too much on Guy's hair, he opted to cover Guy's hands on his hips with his own instead. Lacing their fingers together. 

Guy took him in further. Experimenting with what he could do. His lips dragging up the hot erection of his lover. Causing sweet friction. The way his tongue could curl around the hard flesh in his mouth. Teasing and yet pleasuring his lover this way. Paying particular attention to the thick vein running up Robin's hard length. Robin curled his toes and drew his legs up. Opening them wider. God this felt amazing. Guy grabbing his hips, sucking him. Sending him to a blissful state. That hot mouth around his length. Robin thought he would go crazy. While he knew there were other things they could do, this already seemed to send him so much pleasure. 

"Ah! Guy!"

Robin yelped in pleasure as the raven dragged his teeth up along Robin's shaft. The friction send sparks flying through Robin's body. 

"Please.."

Robin pleaded. But unlike Guy before, Robin knew what he was pleading for. He wanted more. He needed more. He knew he would finish soon but he just couldn't help but desire so much more.

"Please Guy.. More.."

He moaned softly, nearly sobbing as he too finally learned to surrender. He surrendered to Guy who leaned in further and took him deeper. Moving his head with a steady rhythm. Robin took one of Guy's hands to his mouth and brought the fingers between his lips. He heard Guy groan to this and he  _felt_ it too. The vibrations of the low groan running through his shaft. It made him moan more. He sucked on Guy's fingers, coating them until they were wet.

For a moment, Guy paused his actions as he looked up when Robin released his wet fingers. The blonde looked at him pleadingly and it tugged at Guy's heart. Without words his eyes asked what Robin wanted him to do. He didn't know all the aspects about laying with a man. This was the first time for him after all. Despite of what some rumors may or may not say. Robin opened his legs and pulled them up a little further. Exposing himself so intimately to his lover. His face was flushed and he was panting, coated with a layer of lust. and lust and love swirling in his eyes. Honestly to Guy, Robin had never looked more beautiful. 

"I-Inside me.. o-one.. just-.. please"

Robin stuttered and panted and he grew even redder with the blush spreading on his features. But Guy knew what his lover meant. He nodded and went back to where he was before. Taking Robin's length between his lips. While he brushed his wet fingers to Robin's entrance. Brushing over it, causing a more violent shiver to run through Robin's body. Guy rests one finger on Robin's entrance and slowly applies more pressure. Robin's body resists at first but once it gives way, it accepts the intrusion and Guy is met with no resistance. The Blonde groans as he feels the foreign intrusion. It feels odd yet not in a bad way. 

If Guy hadn't been occupied with sucking on Robin's erection, he would have bitten his own lip. He felt his digit slip in. Despite little resistance, Robin was tight and so hot inside. Guy moved his finger, gently exploring the inner walls of his lover while slowly stretching him out this way. Robin did bite his lip. Moaning to the pleasure, Mewling with how gentle Guy was with him. Surely this was so much the opposite of what Robin had ever been used to around Guy. Their fights were always rough. Their interaction too. This.. this was nothing like it. And despite it being so different, Robin couldn't say that he didn't like it. 

Robin raised his hips a little just to give Guy more access. He already felt so close. His body was tensing, tightening, ready for the waves. Ready like an arrow waiting to be shot from a bow. That's how it felt. It took only a few nudges from Guy's finger inside him to get Robin over the edge. He had halve the sense to warn his lover before his head fell back and his entire body trembled upon release.

"G-Guy! I'm.. Ah!"

Robin shuddered all over his body. Heat creeping into each cell, burning him. Searing with pleasure. Like a bowstring that had released the arrow. His body had released and was trembling and vibrating in the aftershock. Guy, had pulled away. Not in surprise, but the decision that he wasn't ready for receiving directly. And it was fine. Messy but fine. Robin had stained his stomach and his thighs with his own release. Guy couldn't help but grin at it. But then he leaned down and licked up a stripe of Robin's release from his skin. It wasn't bad. And the raven decided to clean his lover properly. He pulled out his finger gently, Robin whimpering a little at the loss but then relaxing lazily as his lover started to kiss and lick the stains off of him. Almost like a wolf. It was warm and it tickled and it made Robin laugh.

When Guy was finally satisfied with his work he moved up. Robin wrapped his arms around Guy's neck and they kissed. Sharing the taste that still lingered on Guy's lips. They laid like that for a moment. Naked, pressed together warmly. Robin knew this wasn't the end. This wasn't everything they would do. There would be more. So much more. But instead of attacking each other like hungry wolves they decided to take it slow. Like Robin said before, they would 'explore' and take it slow. Catching their breaths between their activities. Besides, it was still early. It had slowly gotten dark as it was still light when they left. And now the last light of the sun was casting shadows on the old ruin. Robin let his fingers slide through Guy's hair.

"We should light a fire."

Guy looked up and smirked. 

"I'm pretty sure i already lit one."

Robin smacked him on his shoulder. But he laughed.

"I meant a real fire."

"I don't want to get up."

Robin sighed and let his head fall back. Guy could be impossible at times. And now was such a time. Even though Robin admitted that he too did not want to get up. However, it would be dark soon. And it would grow colder.  

"Won't they find us if we light one? What if they come looking?"

Guy suddenly asked. Robin frowned. Honestly he had been so preoccupied with Guy that he hadn't really thought about that. 

"I guess you're right. I hadn't thought about that. But it will grow colder."

Guy hummed and pulled Robin closer against him.

"I'll keep you warm."

Robin smiled and pressed himself closer to Guy. Kissing his lips and his neck. With what they were doing they were going to keep each other warm indeed. Robin just hoped tonight would be a clear night. With lots of starlight and moonlight. He didn't just suggest a fire for the warmth. But also because he wanted to see Guy. He wanted to keep looking at him and catch every expression.

"It will be too dark to see"

Robin murmured.

"And i want to see you. I want to see everything."

Guy pushed their lips together with passion as answer to that. Robin kissed him back with passion.

"Alright then"

Guy said when he pulled back. He moved off of the Blonde and sat up, looking around. He didn't really want to get dressed, but if they needed to make a fire, he needed to get firewood. Robin however stood up in all his naked glory and walked to the other side of the ruin. Moving some rubble aside he pulled some wood blocks from the pile and threw them behind him. Guy arched a brow.

"You stashed away firewood in here?"

Robin looked back and grinned. 

"Of course. This is my private hide out. I need to make sure i can stay here any time."

Guy smirked as Robin turned back to what he was doing. Guy couldn't help but let his eyes settle on Robin's ass. Having the blonde work naked before him was quite the sight. Within a few moments. Robin had created a good and protected place for the fire and piled some blocks. Moments later a warm yellow orange fire slowly started burning. Robin had made it far enough from the hay that even if the wind picked up through the ruin, the fire wouldn't set their bed of hay ablaze. 

Robin pulled another blanket from behind the hay and beat out the dust. He sat down beside Guy and covered their lower halfs with it. Guy wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss in his neck. They both stared at the fire for a while. Sharing no words, just warmth. Robin leans his head down on Guy's shoulder. Closing his eyes and for a moment just listening to the male's heartbeat. It's a miracle they are both still here. So many things could have happened. Had either of them made any different choices. Robin didn't want to think of it. Their scars were proof enough that they had faced danger and survived. They were alive. There was no use pondering over what would have happened if they had made different choices. 


End file.
